Você é minha!
by Chocs
Summary: 10 anos depois do Elite way como estará a vida de Binho & Pilar? e dos outros? Rebelde Brasil /BinLar/MiLar/ToCar/Pelice Sophia entra numa aventura para encontrar seu pai e fazê-lo ficar no Brasil para proteger a mãe.
1. Chapter 1 - O recital

**Hoje era o dia do recital.**

Mesmo sabendo que estava atrasada, Pilar resolveu ir lavar as mãos, paranóia de médica psiquiatra. Ao Sair do w.c, ela saiu tão apressada que não viu alguém se aproximando e no segundo seguinte embateram com força, um contra o outro. A colisão foi tão forte e repentino que quando ela ganhou consciência do que aconteceu já sabia quem ele era, já sabia de quem eram os braços que a cercavam, com alguma força, em jeito de proteção pra ela não cair no chão. Pilar teve segundos sem querer levantar a cabeça, apenas olhando para esses braços percebendo que tinha esbarrado em 10 anos da vida dela, 10 anos que ela pensava que nunca mais voltariam, 10 anos fugindo de algo que acabou por encontra-la em apenas 1 segundo. Como isso seria possível? Será que ela caiu no embate, perdeu os sentidos e de alguma forma bizarra estava sonhando? O que fazia ele ali? Será que... - não. Não poderia ser isso.

**Hoje era o dia de um recital numa escola **_"__**qualquer**__"_** de dança da elite carioca.**

Na verdade ele sabia, não só o nome dessa escola, mas também quem era a dona e diretora- Carla Campos Sales - mas era mais fácil manter certo distânciamento emocional, afinal ele também sabia que as possibilidades de todos estarem presentes eram enormes, mas, como repetia a si mesmo, era melhor nem pensar nisso. Principalmente depois de um dia tão atribulado como esse: passou a manhã toda pensando se ia ao recital ou não; depois o voo atrasou cerca de 1 hora e quando ele chegou ao edifício já chegou atrasado; pior era que todos os corredores eram iguais e as portas nem designação tinham; E foi assim, perdido em pensamentos que ele viu uma mulher indo contra ele e sem conseguir evitar o choque ele apenas a segurou para que ela não caísse. Nesse exato momento ele reconheceu o cheiro do cabelo dela, que, por consequência, esvoaçou. Binho sabia quem ele tinha entre os braços!

Pilar: Binho…? - Disse enquanto rapidamente se soltava das mãos dele, deixando um espaço considerável entre eles. O ar estranhamente ficou mais pesado para os dois com a diferença de que a Pilar soube disfarçar o tumulto que havia dentro dela e Binho não, ele não conseguia dizer uma única palavra, por vários segundos apenas ficou olhando pra Pilar procurando algo que não encontrava... Todos esses anos e ela ainda lhe tirava o foco.

Pilar: O que você faz aqui?

Binho: Ahh...vim ver um… recital...

Pilar: _Recital_? - ela perguntou num tom de voz que se tornava cada vez mais frio e racional- desde quando você agora é amigo da Carla? … Velhos hábitos? – completou num tom sarcástico.

Binho olhava para ela com uma certa curiosidade, ao contrário da Pilar, ele sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo este dia iria chegar. Ela mantinha a mesma beleza clássica, talvez mais magra, talvez mais imponente na sua figura feminina, mas algo nos olhos dela mudará e ele não conseguia perceber se foi pra pior ou pra melhor. Havia apenas um "_nada"_ neles.

Binho: Eles precisam de patrocínio e eu vim ver... Aah... se gostar talvez poss...-

Pilar: E você veio pessoalmente ver um recital de uma escolinha de crianças, aqui no Brasil, só pra isso? - Pilar não baixava a guarda e tentava perceber toda essa situação.

Ninguém desaparece da sua vida por 10 anos... 10 anos... E aparece pra ver um showzinho de crianças.

Binho: Tenho assuntos, negócios, pra tratar aqui... - Binho esboçou um leve sorriso que Pilar preferiu ignorar.

A grande diferença desses 10 anos na vida deles é que Binho saiu do país, preferiu ir começar uma vida nova com pessoas novas. Já a Pilar teve que aprender a dissimular, esconder, guardar só pra ela, todos os seus sentimentos, magoa, revolta e até postura física pra conseguir enfrentar os olhares e comentários de todos que a cercavam. A frieza, o distânciamento e a imponência que Binho estranhava não passavam duma máscara que ela aprendeu a usar o tempo todo para não sofrer e para que ninguém se preocupasse com ela.

E foi assim entre olhares curiosos de Binho e atitude de desconfiança da Pilar que não tardou para que a conversa caísse num silêncio profundo e torturador em que apenas se olharam como se quisessem falar, mas não podiam. Nem um nem outro estavam preparados para um confronto direto, e aquele não era o lugar certo nem o momento.

Binho: Como você esta?

Tentativa frustrada de acabar com aquele silêncio e ela ia responder, mas viu Miguel se aproximando deles indo diretamente pra frente dela, ficando de costas para o Binho.

Miguel: Pilar?! De conversa? Todo mundo esperando por você e você aqui! Comecei a me preocupar.

Ela sorriu e carinhosamente colocou a mão no peito dele, acabando com a distância entre eles.

Pilar: Estou bem, só vim-

Miguel interrompe: "Meu Deus que indelicadeza da minha par-" diz ao virar-se "Fábio?" e se voltou imediatamente pra Pilar enquanto digitava algo no celular.

Pilar: Heey…eu estou bem. A gente só tava conversando - Reconheceu o ar de preocupado do Miguel.

Binho: NOSSA tudo isso só pra mim, é Miguel? - disse ao perceber-se de 5 seguranças se aproximando deles. "Se eu soubesse dessas saudades, tinha chegado mais cedo" Miguel finge não ouvir a provocação.

Miguel- Vamos Pilar.

Apesar de não ter sido uma pergunta Pilar consentiu com a cabeça, os dois saíram do corredor e entraram numa das salas, sobe o olhar atento de Binho tentando perceber o que eles eram... que relação tinham? O mais provável é que fossem namorados. Mas tudo não passavam de suposições até Binho entrar também na sala e ler no camarote deles, senhor e senhora Zimmer.

Sem tempo pra reagir, as luzes se apagaram e deu-se início ao espetáculo.

E foi assim ao som de um belo instrumental que Binho viu uma linda menina entrando no palco, de longos cabelos castanhos e jeitinho de princesa que ele soube imediatamente:

**Hoje é o dia do recital da filha deles!**


	2. Chapter 2 - O meu pai

As crianças saíram do camarim da Carla, felizes com o sucesso da apresentação, comentando, surpresas, todos os elogios que ouviram da professora. Pilar aguardou na porta que todos saíssem para entrar com uma certa fúria no camarim assustando a Carla com o bater da porta.

Pilar: Que história é essa de chamar o Binho para ver a apresentação?

Carla: O Binho? _Binho_…_Bi_–_nho_?!

Pilar: Não, _Binho - o Papa_!

Carla: Jura… Aqui? Onde?

Pilar apenas olhou para ela não acreditando que este dia tinha chegado pelas mãos da mulher que estava diante dela, ela não tinha esse direito, não ela!

Pilar: O Tomás sabe? – Diz aproximando-se da Carla – O Tomás sabe que você chamou o Binho pra patrocinar os recitais? – Completou, franzindo os olhos, num tom de insinuação que a Carla não gostou muito.

Carla: Eu não sei do que você ta falando e…hamm…agora não é o momento pra gente falar do Binho – diminuindo o tom de voz à medida que acabava a frase.

Pilar: Bem que estranhei toda essa sua conversa que a Sophia tinha o direito de conhecê-lo... que ela tava fazendo muitas perguntas sobre o Binho... que esse dia cedo ou tarde iria chegar... e adivinha? CHEGOU! Satisfeita Carla? Você não tinh...-

Carla: Pilar! - Diz enfrentando o olhar cheio de raiva da Pilar que a qualquer momento poderia explodir em algo mais, algo que ela já não via há muito, muito tempo.

Pilar: Eu to tentando perceber – diz afastando-se dela- você estava lá, Carla. Você viu_tudo_ acontecer e…é dinheiro? A gente pode aumentar o patrocínio dos escritórios do Miguel, você sabe disso…porque não...-

Carla: Não! A escola tá indo bem, pra quê mais patrocínios?! Pilar, não fui eu que chamei o Bi-

Elas foram interrompidas por uma voz que vinha de dentro da casa de banho do camarim.

Sophia: Fui eu.

As duas adultas olharam surpresas para a criança que se aproximava delas lentamente.

Sophia: Fui eu que chamei ele pra vir ver o recital. – Sem ter uma reação das duas mulheres, agora ambas de frente pra ela, a menina continuou- Eu não quero ninguém discutindo por minha causa. Fui eu que entrei no email da escola e enviei um email para a secretária dele convidando para o recital.

Carla: Sophia? Você mexeu no meu computador sem autorização? - Carla aproxima-se dela, ficando de joelhos na frente da menina. Pilar sorriu ironicamente, passando a mão pelo cabelo - _tinha como este dia piorar?_

Sophia: sim…não. Lembra da pesquisa que pedi pra fazer?… Mas eu juro que não mexi em mais nada juro! – olhou para a mãe, que já dava sinais claros que estava começando a perder a paciência se ela não se explicasse, então concluiu- Eu só queria que ele me visse dançar.

Pilar: Você ta mentindo Sophia, porquê?

Sophia: não, não estou! Eu só queria conhecê-lo – Completa nervosa sob o olhar atento da mãe e compreensivo da professora.

Pilar: é a História do recital de novo não é, Sophia? – A menina desvia o olhar para o chão, dando a certeza que a Pilar precisava para saber que ela estava mentindo.

Sophia: E se for? Do que adianta? Você não acredita em mim mesmo! – Ela diz com voz de choro, saindo correndo do camarim. Pilar instintivamente tentou ir atrás da filha mas Carla impede colocando-se na frente da amiga.

Pilar: Ela ta mentindo.

Ela tinha a certeza que Sophia estava mentindo só não sabia no quê; em que parte da história ela estaria mentindo; _Será que foi mesmo ela quem chamou o Binho? Quem mais poderia ser?_ Porém algo lhe dizia que a mentira era o "_motivo_" da vinda dele para o Brasil.

Inicialmente, ela não queria que a Sophia participasse no recital, no entanto achou que seria melhor ela enfrentar os medos em vez de, simplesmente, fugir. Mas e agora? Pilar já não sabia o que fazer, para que a filha ultrapassasse essa fase. Na verdade essa história do recital já estava indo longe demais, fugindo do controle de todos, sensação que ela uma vez já experienciou: "é como se a minha vida estivesse escapando das minhas próprias mãos e eu to vendo, sem conseguir segurar ela"; Lembrou de quando disse essas palavras a Miguel à mais ou menos 10 anos atrás. Mal ela sabia que aquilo era apenas o inicio.

Em contrapartida, a vida do Binho no exterior resumia-se a 3 coisas: _Fama_, _Dinheiro_, e _Mulheres_! "_O solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo_" pelo menos era assim que as revistas "_pintavam_" a vida do produtor musical. Em apenas 9 anos, sozinho, ele fez uma fortuna! Todos se questionavam da onde veio esse rapaz com olho pra descobrir estrelas e talento pra fazer dinheiro? Todos se questionavam o que movia um jovem rico a querer independência, abandonando tudo e todos pra vir fazer sucesso num país de estranhos? Num país tão longe do seu! Vários foram os boatos criados mas nem um correspondeu à realidade. Agora, de volta ao Brasil ele esperava encontrar dias de sossego e não só… de novo, perdido em seus pensamentos, Binho sentiu alguém indo contra ele, só que desta vez era tão leve que ele não conseguiu pegar nela fazendo com que aquele pequeno corpo caísse de costas no chão, amparada apenas pelas suas mãos.

Binho cuidadosamente se aproximou ao aperceber-se de quem se tratava e ajoelhou-se na frente da criança.

Binho: Machucou, _gatinha_? Isso não foi nada – disse tentando suavizar a expressão de medo na cara dela enquanto lhe dava a mão pra ela se levantar.

Sophia: Meu nome não é _gatinha_ – repetiu no mesmo tom de voz que ele enquanto se levantava, ficando um pouco mais alta que ele, ainda de joelhos.

Binho: Perdão. Então tem nome?

Sophia: Claro que eu tenho. Já viu pessoa sem nome?! Sophia. Anna Sophia de Araripe Zimmer – disse abrindo um sorriso encantador.

Não tinha como não lembrar da Pilar porém, curiosamente, a nível físico ela tinha muito pouco da mãe, pensou Binho enquanto estudava o desenho dos olhos dela, a leve sombra duma convinha no queixo dela, seus longos cabelos cor de âmbar caindo pelo ombro como pequenas ondas...pra falar verdade também tinha muito pouco do Miguel.

Talvez na atitude. Sim, na atitude parecia ter muita coisa deles, que acabava por camuflar os traços físicos fazendo com que a menina fosse muito parecida com os pais. Em poucas palavras: _era uma mistura do charme da Pilar com a petulância do Miguel_! Mas ele achou graça à menina, de uma certa forma lembrou quando ele conheceu a Pilar. De uma certa forma, a pequena lhe parecia muito familiar, sabe? A intensidade do olhar era muito semelhante a alguém que ele talvez conhecesse. Era um misto de vazio e medo que preenchiam aqueles olhos claros cor de amêndoa, como se a qualquer momento pudessem ser consumidos pela raiva e mesmo assim, mantinha um falso brilho no olhar. Brilho esse que escondia toda essa raiva, toda essa revolta. Como ele saberia? Talvez porque esse olhar não lhe era familiar, mas sim lhe pertencia.

Já a Sophia não o reconheceu apenas o tinha visto em fotos: uma vez pela revista, que usou pra saber onde ele morava e outra, quando encontrou no meio das coisas da Pilar uma foto deles abraçados.

Sophia: Mas pode-me chamar de Sophia.

Binho: Lindo nome Sophia. Eu sou Fábio Correia, mas pode-me chamar de Binho.

Sophia ficou surpresa ao ouvir o nome dele, retraindo o corpo como se tivesse levado um susto, fazendo com que Binho tivesse certeza que ela sabia quem ele era. Será que ela sabe da história dele com a família da mãe dela? Imagina o que o Miguel deve ter falado sobre ele.

Binho: Não precisa ter medo. Eu não te vou fazer mal.

Numa forma surpreendente, algo mudou nos olhos dela, a menina deu um passo em frente e olhou bem nos olhos dele.

Sophia: Eu não tenho medo de você - passou a mão levemente e devagar pelo rosto do Binho enquanto completava sorrindo- Sempre quis conhecer você.

E sem aviso o abraçou. Por breves segundos ele não soube como reagir mas rapidamente retribuiu o carinho da menina passando a mão no cabelo dela e sentiu o corpo dela relaxando – duma forma bizarra ele sentiu uma sensação de familiaridade que já não sentia há décadas.

Sophia: você veio. Você veio pra nos salvar – Murmurou baixinho mas ele conseguiu ouvir.

Binho: Como? – Ele afasta ligeiramente a menina pra olhar pra ela.

Sophia respirou fundo e duma vez só disse

Sophia: Sim, você. Minha mãe ta correndo perigo, ela vai morrer se você não fizer nada! Só você pode tirar a gente daqui, só você pode salvar a minha mãe! _O meu pai_…meu pai é do mal, ele quer matar ela.


	3. Chapter 3 - O futuro prometido

Como prometeu ali estava ele para se despedir dela antes de viajar mas Binho não teve coragem de interromper os ensaios dela – _Que linda _– pensou apesar dos pequenos passos mal executados devido à pouca idade da menina mas não deixava de ter a sua graça, a sua elegância e o seu encanto. Mais do que tudo ele sentia falta de dançar, das aulas, do peso e da sensação de cada movimento. Binho ficou por mais algum tempo observando Sophia dançar, encostado à porta sem que ela percebesse a sua presença e logo, logo seus pensamentos voaram para o encontro que tivera ontem com a Sophia – _que encanto de menina mas com uma imaginação muito própria para a idade, ao menos sabe o pai que tem!_

Binho fez-se notar ao aplaudi-la no final de uma das músicas. Sophia olhou para trás e abriu um lindo sorriso, acompanhando o olhar dela de entusiasmo, e correu em direção ao Binho, abraçando-o com força. Ele por sua vez só abriu os braços pra receber a pequena. Curioso é que apesar dela ser bem leve e ainda pequena, Sophia abraçava-o sempre com alguma força que o fazia, por segundos, perder o equilíbrio – certamente sentirá saudades disso também.

Sophia: Você veio!

Binho: Claro. Promessa é promessa!

Sophia: Vai mesmo embora? - diz desviando o olhar para o chão.

Binho: Tenho que ir. Toda a minha vida tá lá, linda, ma-

Sophia: Mas você tem que me ajudar, com o meu pai... - interrompe Binho, e este percebendo a agitação momentânea da menina, se ajoelhou mantendo-se mais ou menos do tamanho dela para que ambos pudessem olhar bem nos olhos um do outro.

Binho: heey, lembra da nossa conversa de ontem? Esse sentimento é normal. Eu, e durante muito tempo, também senti que os meus pais não gostavam de mim – Acredita! Tinha muito medo de perder um deles e por isso minha cabeça criava muitas histórias. Acredita em mim, seu pai nunca magoaria sua mãe.

Sophia: Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que eu não "_sinto_" nada? Eu sei o que eu "_ouvi_" e não "_senti_"! E esse negócio da minha cabeça criar histórias é sua maneira de dizer que tô mentindo não é?! - Binho ia responder mas foi cortado pela própria que continuou – Não é invenção da minha cabeça...eu juro! E além disso prefiro _gatinha_, _linda_ não! - Completou enquanto prendia os lábios, cerrava os olhos e cruzava os braços.

Binho teve que se conter para não rir mas era quase impossível, tinha ali na sua frente a mais pura lembrança da Pilar, em ponto pequeno mas sendo igualmente persistente ou teimosa que só ela saberia.

Binho: Okay gatinha, desculpa mas voce tem que acreditar em mim e sabe que a senhorita dança muito bem? Quando tinha a tua idade também adorava dançar – lembra saudoso desses tempos.

Sophia: Sério? - A menina, mais uma vez, abriu seus lindos olhos para ele e sorriu, não querendo acreditar que afinal eles poderiam partilhar mais do que o laço biológico que os unia, apesar dela fazer questão de não lhe dizer toda a verdade...ainda – Sério? E porquê parou?

Binho: ahh por nada, por nada... - Entusiasmada Sophia nem notou as feições do Binho que endurecerem, ficando tristes por breves segundos – mas eu sei como você pode corrigir essa elevação na 5ª posição.

A poucos minutos dali Pilar entrava na sala da directoria da escola de dança.

Tomás: A que devo a honra da visita da minha mais ilustre _quase-maninha_, a estas horas? O Miguel avisou que vinha pegar a Sophia hoje – E se levantava para a cumprimentar.

Pilar: Consegui duas horas livres, e como ainda não almocei e a Sophia tá precisando de se distrair...vim pegar você e a minha filhota para um almoço de _quase-família_?

Tomás: cê quer dizer lanche, né Pilar?

Pilar: é… ou isso! - Ambos sorriram e seguiram para os corredores em direcção à sala de treino.

Pilar: minha filhota tá dançando cada dia melhor.

Tomás: Ahhh e tá mesmo!

Pilar: só falta saber a quem ela puxou porque eu - sou o que já reza a história – riem-se enquanto Tomás abre a porta pra eles entrarem na sala onde estaria Sophia – mas Miguel até que dança bem. – conclui olhando para o Tomás que sorria naquele momento.

Tomás: Olha aí a quem ela puxou – diz inclinando a cabeça para a frente enquanto Pilar desviava o olhar do Tomás para o centro da sala, vendo Binho e Sophia dançando, rindo, se divertindo como se tivessem em cima dum palco mas talvez numas das comédias de Shakespeare.

Repentinamente, Pilar sentiu seu coração acelerar, sua respiração começou a dar sinais claros de dificuldades, queria falar mas não conseguia. Só conseguiu levar a mão ao peito, ela soube naquele momento que era questão de tempo para que tudo o que ela sempre fechou dentro dela e controlou durante 10 anos, a começasse a controlar! Tudo o que ela mais temia, não ali, não em frente dessas pessoas, não em frente da filha. Instintivamente ela procurou pela porta, saiu se encostando logo na parede do lado de fora da sala e tentava controlar a respiração, em vão.

Tomás: Pilar? - Pegou na mão dela que tremia levemente e com alguma força Pilar apertou a mão dele e com os olhos pedia ajuda para sair dali mas já era tarde. A sensação de tontura era forte, começou a ver tudo nublado, suas pernas começaram a perder as forças e foi uma questão de segundos até tudo ficar preto.

Tempo depois Pilar foi ganhando consciência mas tudo era muito estranho ainda: sentia frio, muito frio; o preto ainda dominava o olhar dela mas conseguia ouvir duas pessoas falando, ou melhor duas pessoas que pareciam estar discutindo; Ele pegava nela pelos braços com força, tentando se fazer entender e ela tentava se soltar a todo o custo; conseguia sentir e prever que aquilo iria acabar mal, com uma sensação de tristeza e aflição contagiando todo o ambiente! Pareciam estar no cimo dumas escadas? No meio? A visão começou a ficar mais clara, menos confusa

– Olha aqui: você é minha! E sempre vai ser minha.

– Me solta. - não era uma pergunta, muito menos uma ordem. A garota olhava nos olhos dele e disse firme, sem medo, sem hesitar, pois ele seria incapaz de a magoar, pelo menos não dessa forma, não fisicamente.

–Não vou soltar. - Ele disse igualmente firme, testando mais uma vez os limites dela.

Minutos depois ela conseguiu se soltar mas não como esperava, nem ele que a olhava em pânico; lembra da sensação de tristeza e aflição? Aumentaram drasticamente trazendo uma angústia pra Pilar que parecia que ia acabar com ela; sentiu seu corpo tremer, respiração a voltar a ficar ofegante, se sentia presa; _Não! _; queria chorar, gritar, queria sair dali mas não conseguia; Rapidamente o desespero começou a dominar seu pensamento _Eu não quero ficar aqui - suplicava_; o que estava acontecendo? Pilar estava presa dentro das suas próprias lembranças.

Quando tudo parecia piorar, ela parecia cair cada vez mais fundo nesse sono, nessas memórias, parecia que iria ser engolida pela sua própria mente mas algo a puxava, algo chamava por ela _acor... te am.._. Subitamente sentiu seu corpo ficar mais quente, uma sensação de paz tomou conta dela fazendo-a sair daquele chão onde ela tinha caído. Ainda permanecia deitada mas desta vez, deitada nos braços do namorado com a cabeça encostada ao peito dele, ouvindo o seu som preferido - O coração dele batendo.

A dor, a tristeza começaram a ser substituídas por uma enorme sensação de segurança como se nada a pudesse atingir – sentia-se protegida!

–Paara. - com uma voz tremula Pilar tentava parar as mãos atrevidas do seu namorado que subiam por baixo da blusa dela, rumo ao seu destino- a gente veio ver o filme lembra? E eu quero ver o filme TODO! inicio, meio e o final.

– Mocinho fica com a mocinha, o vilão morre e provavelmente eles fazem um novo filhote: the end! Viu que interessante? Pois é - Pilar revira os olhos à resposta típica dele- agora você já sabe e...

E num rápido movimento Binho se vira ficando em cima dela, aprisionando os braços dela na cama

– Eu quero e prefiro ver você... assim...- um sorriso malicioso tomou conta das expressões de Binho enquanto ele baixava o seu corpo para um beijo, fazendo-a se controlar ao máximo para não perder a vontade de ver o filme.

– Eu sei mas eu queria ver o filme todo – diz fazendo um falso biquinho de tristeza com a boca – o que faz uma história boa, não é só o seu final mas sim o seu meio que vai fazer com que o final valha a pena, mesmo se a gente já sabe o que vai acontecer no fim.

– humm... eu sei dum meio muito bom que levará a um final ainda melhor! E te garanto que vai valer a pena - Pilar arqueou uma das sobrancelhas esboçando um leve sorriso, _esse garoto não tem jeito!_

– Tô falando sério, Binho. Imagina o que é você acordar um dia e perceber que a sua vida ta um caos, seu noivo morreu, o melhor amigo dele se casa com você e pra completar ela engravida do noivo morto que de morto não tem nada ?!– Pilar diz séria e Binho ri-se à história cliché do filme

– NOosa ainda bem que eu não tenho um melhor amigo!

– Mas pode ter um filho? e...e ele ser criado por outro homem... – Pilar refutou imediatamente e quase inconscientemente que quando deu por si já tinha perguntado.

– Filho, Pilar? - Binho ri-se com a ideia de ser pai – era um favor que você faria pra essa criança. Imagina nós educando uma criança? Uma pequena psicopata na certa!- os dois riem-se e Binho beija-a no pescoço antes de voltar à sua posição inicial – mas uma linda psicopata. E uma psicopata com ferros...grandes... na janela porque não quero nem um moleque pulando a janela dela de noite!

Abre um lindo sorriso e olha pra Pilar dum jeito surpreendente... espelhando no olhar a certeza que se um dia tiver um filho será dela. Havia nesse olhar algo que ela nunca tinha visto nele e nem ele saberia que possuía tal sinceridade, segurança, carinho e doçura num único olhar. E o fato era que a Pilar nunca chegou a mencionar que o filho era dos 2 – ele deduziu isso sozinho! O menino _"livre"_ que se afasta de todos, que não cria laços com ninguém, estava ali na sua frente pensando e construindo um possível futuro com ela, ao lado dela! Ninguém nunca irá entender o quanto esse momento foi importante para a Pilar.

Já aninhados, de novo, um nos braços do outro, Binho levantou o queixo dela para um terno beijo misturado com uma frustração temporária e murmurou entre os lábios dela

Binho: Vamo ver esse filme então antes que eu mude de ideias...de novo! - completou beijando a boca dela mais uma vez e aproximando ela ainda mais para junto dele, como se tivesse dito a coisa mais normal-natural do mundo há poucos segundos atrás!

As vezes ela queria que mais pessoas pudessem ver esse Binho, que baixa as guardas quando tá com ela e em vez de ser uma presença de desconfiança, ameaçadora se torna num garoto carinhoso, protetor e sobretudo amoroso! Era como se nenhum mal poderia chegar nela ou neles. Era uma sensação de segurança indescritível, poderia ficar ali nos braços dele para sempre e queria ficar...muito... mas não podia!

Durante toda a nossa vida a gente acredita que não há nada pior que um coração partido; um desgosto amoroso; um abandono repentino; uma traição; uma morte inesperada do seu amor. E a gente sente dor! Dor do mais puro que existe e a gente sofre, chora, tenta juntar as peças que sobraram e continuar com uma vida mesmo sem fazendo sentido nenhum. Alguns até conseguem mas outros vivem, ou melhor sobrevivem para o resto das suas vidas com um vazio no peito... até serem pais!

Sophia: Mã acorda.

E parte da vida volta a fazer sentido.


	4. Chapter 4 - Consciência: Parte I

Tomás deitou a Pilar na poltrona da sua sala, impaciente, andava de um lado para o outro enquanto esperava o enfermeiro chegar.

Tomás: Sophia tá demorando, a enfermaria não é assim tão longe.

No meio da sala estava o Binho tentando perceber a situação mantendo alguma distância face à Pilar – ele não sabia o que fazer! Talvez por medo mas medo de quê? _Provavelmente foi só uma quebra de tensão ela já já acorda. _Então porquê o medo? Ele olhou em volta da sala e Tomás já lá não estava, Binho voltou a sua atenção pra Pilar, ali deitada –_que linda._

Depois de tantos anos longe ele ainda continuava fascinado por ela, era como se nem um dia tivesse passado, como se o tempo nunca tivesse passado por ele e ele sabia disso. Nunca lutou contra o sentimento que mantinha por ela apenas se resignou a uma vida sem ela, sem a Pilar mas o sentimento continuou e sem saber como parecia crescer ano após ano, mesmo sem a ver, mesmo sem ouvir o nome dela e mesmo assim, bastava apenas fechar os olhos pra sentir o perfume dela inundando todo o espaço, o cheiro da pele dela tocando nele, o sabor da boca dela o provocando com pequenos beijos e tudo se desvanecia ao abrir os olhos. Então ele pegava no seu copo de whisky e bebia, e bebia até cair.

No dia seguinte a dor da ressaca não era maior que a dor que ele ainda sentia, então ele continuava bebendo... e enquanto bebia lembrava-se das ultimas palavras que lhe disseram antes de ir para os Estados Unidos.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que eu não quero você perto da minha filha, seu delinquente?! – Binho tentava falar mas era sempre interrompido pelo Jonas, que o mantinha ali preso entre os seus seguranças enquanto ele conseguia avistar, de longe, Pilar e Miguel conversando intimamente, no Jardim do colégio.

-Ma…mas Dr Jonas eu amo a sua filha … só queria saber se ela tá bem… mais nada! – ele suplicava procurando nos olhos de Jonas alguma empatia mas, em vez disso, encontrou a crueldade das suas palavras.

- ama? Você esta de brincadeira comigo. E Ela só ficará bem ao lado dele, ele sim merece a minha filha! O que você tem pra oferecer pra Pilar? Nada! Um futuro instável, de problemas atrás de problemas? Porque é só isso que você sabe fazer: criar problemas! E é isso que você é: um nada!

Seus olhos já avermelhados começaram a se encher de água, sentindo cada palavra ditas pelo Jonas e o pior acreditando em cada uma delas.

- Eu sei que eu não consigo proibir você de procurar, ligar ou ver a Pilar! Mas eu sei que se você insistir nisso, um dia a Pilar irá acordar ao seu lado e te culpabilizar pela vida que tem. É isso que você quer?

Binho respirou fundo tentando controlar as lágrimas e abriu a boca pra dizer algo mas som nenhum saiu, respirou mais uma vez - Não, claro que não – disse em tom de desespero passando as mãos pela cabeça – mas esse filho é meu Dr. Jonas! E nem o senhor, nem o Miguel me podem tirar isso!

- Não Fábio, você já fez isso... sozinho! – Jonas se aproximou dum Binho em choque que olhava para o chão enquanto lágrimas lhe percorriam o rosto e disse calmo e até com alguma sinceridade na voz- Para com isso meu rapaz, você diz amar a Pilar mas não sabe o que isso é. Se você soubesse deixaria ela ser feliz. A vida tá dando uma 2ª chance pra ela… e você? Vai deixar?

_ E você? Vai deixar?_ – Palavras que ecoavam até hoje na sua cabeça. E ele assim o fez! Ele não iria expor a Pilar à dor de acordar todos os dias ao lado da pessoa que casou a morte do filho deles, mesmo sendo num acidente. Se ele não tivesse sido tão agressivo com ela nas escadas, ela nunca teria caído, ela nunca teria... Isso era o único motivo que o mantinha longe, que não o deixava largar tudo e voltar pra lutar pela Pilar. Mas haverá motivo no mundo que justifique ficar longe da pessoa que a gente ama? Tamanha privação valerá a pena? Ela parece ser feliz e isso já era o suficiente!

Aos olhos dele Pilar continuava igual...talvez mais alta, o corpo que antes era duma jovem curvilínea agora é um corpo delgado de uma mulher porém sem perder as suas curvas, a pele que antes era bronzeada pelo sol agora permanece muito clara fazendo-o sorrir lembrando-se de como ele a costumava chamar de _minha branca de neve_. Ela mudou sim, não tinha nada da sua menina, nada da sua Pilar.

À medida que os seus pensamentos tomavam conta da sua cabeça, eram seguidos por pequenos passos até ele se encontrar de joelhos em frente à poltrona onde a Pilar estava. Ele não queria se aproximar mas era mais forte que ele, sempre foi! Eles sempre exerceram um certo magnetismo um no outro, tanto para o bem como para o mal. E sem saber como ali estava ele com a sua boca gentilmente pressionada à da Pilar, num beijo terno e delicado como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Binho até já se tinha esquecido de como era beijar assim uma mulher, era como se aquele segundo mandasse o tempo parar só para eles! afinal mereciam algum tempo só deles. Binho encostou o seu nariz ao dela e sussurrou _acorda vai – te amo, _de seguida só teve tempo para se afastar ao ouvir os passos e a porta se abrindo.

Sophia foi logo correndo para o lado da mãe subindo no sofá e se posicionando ao lado da Pilar. O Enfermeiro chegou, em seguida, fazendo todo o processo básico de 1ºs socorros.

Enf: Pulso dela tá baixo sim mas ela já deveria ter acordado. - afirma olhando com alguma seriedade para o Tomás.

Tomás: Hospital?

Enf: Não. Temperatura dela tá normal e a pulsação ta estabilizando...ela se calhar só precisa de ajuda pra acordar – Ele levanta ligeiramente a Pilar e coloca um pano branco perto do nariz dela sob o olhar atento da Sophia que passou a mão pelo nariz acompanhado duma careta ao sentir o cheiro estranho e forte desse pano.

Sophia: Mã acorda.

Foi o tempo da Pilar recuperar os sentidos e abrir os olhos fazendo exatamente a mesma expressão que a filha, ao respirar aquele cheiro estranho. Sophia se aproximou dela encostando a sua cabeça ao peito da mãe e abraçando-a, Pilar passou as mãos pelo cabelo da filha e lhe deu um beijo. Ainda meio tonta olhava em redor até o seu olhar encontrar o do Binho e mesmo sem se aperceber, se agarrou aquele olhar e àquele abraço até recuperar a respiração e os sentidos por completo.

Pilar: desmaiei?!

Tomás: Nãooo. Cê tava treinando formas de me provocar um enfarte! - Passou a mão pela cabeça aliviado e animando o clima naquela sala.

Miguel entra indo diretamente ter com a Pilar fazendo com que o enfermeiro se afastasse.

Miguel: que história é essa de você ter desmaiado? - Diz passando a mão pela cara da Pilar num gesto puro e amoroso.

Pilar: Não foi nada. Foi só uma quebra de tensão...o stress de sempre e ainda não almocei – Miguel fez um olhar de reprovação à atitude da Pilar sabendo que ela tinha saído de casa sem tomar o pequeno almoço também.

Miguel: tem certeza que é só isso?

Pilar: heey quem é a médica aqui? - sorriu enquanto Miguel se aproximava dela para um suave beijo.

Miguel: e você, meu amor, ta tudo bem? - Fez um carinho no cabelo da filha que respondeu apenas com um sorriso. Ele já estava se habituando a esse novo jeito da filha lidar com ele, tanto que ele já nem forçava mais, mas crianças são imprevisíveis - Num gesto impulsivo Sophia o abraçou.

Sophia: porquê você demorou tanto? - reclamou ao pensar que já tinha avisado ele há uns 15 minutos, sem ter a verdadeira noção do tempo.

Binho analisava toda essa dinâmica de longe e um sentimento de alivio começou a tomar conta dele. Teve a certeza que tinha feito o certo ao deixar a Pilar ter uma vida longe dele mas a revolta era igualmente grande ao se aperceber que, realmente, era/é Miguel quem a faz feliz, que lhe proporcionou a realização de todos os seus sonhos, e não ele.

Era impossível que Miguel quisesse fazer algum mal à Pilar, a preocupação dele era genuína talvez a história da Sophia não passasse de medos mesmo! Pela forma como a menina abraçava Miguel, não havia ali nenhuma forma de ódio ou medo apenas uma família que estava a lidar com uma filha em crescimento mas que se amavam - _Basta – _ele não veio para o Brasil para se torturar ainda mais, os seus motivos eram outros, bem mais antigos que a Pilar e aproveitando a saída do enfermeiro saiu também antes que Miguel o visse. 

Foi em direção da sala onde ele e a Sophia estavam e viu que a menina tinha deixado lá todas as suas coisas, inclusive as suas sapatilhas. Pegou nelas – _tão pequenas_ – olhou em volta – _é tá na hora de ir embora! Já nada me prende aqui –_ o celular dele tocou sem vontade nenhuma ele pegou nele e viu quem era, esboçou um sorriso – _já tinha saudades dela _– pensou se era o lugar certo para atender mas atendeu mesmo antes de acabar esse o pensamento.

-Binho? Tamo quase achando ela, não vem pra Nova Iorque...ainda! Me dá mais um dia...te prometo que vou encontrar ela pra você. É o meu presente de natal atrasado... Binho? Binho...Bê are you there?

Do outro lado da chamada Binho via seu coração disparar, quase largava o celular, ao ver a Pilar entrando na sala já recuperada do desmaio- _Linda_ passando a mão pelo cabelo enquanto andava. Pilar por sua vez susteve a respiração e com a pouca confiança que lhe restava entrou na sala sorrindo carinhosamente para Binho que lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

-Yes - respondeu devagar – I'm here.

- Rafael também quer falar com você...ce não pode falar agora?

- No... I mean … not now! Tomorrow... by afternoon I will be in NY.

- Bê …? você tá estranho! Tá tudo bem?

-Fine. I'm fine.

- Te ligo então mais tarde, beijos.

Binho desligou o celular sem dizer mais nada, apenas observando a bela figura na sua frente que se abaixava para pegar os pertences da filha. E isso o preencheu com um desejo arrebatador usando cada força do seu corpo para não tocá-la, aprisioná-la em seus braços ali mesmo. E o inquietante silêncio que preencheu a sala mais o excitava ainda, pois só conseguia ouvir a respiração dela ofegante, enchendo o peito de ar e relaxando em seguida, num lento e sedutor movimento.

Com um olhar menos frio e distante que no 1º encontro, Pilar tentava manter o foco em pegar as coisas da Sophia mas não resistiu em prestar atenção à conversa – Ele continuava a não saber disfarçar algo, pelo menos não pra ela – Pilar sorriu ao lembrar-se de como mentiam bem para os outros mas eram péssimos mentirosos um para o outro.

Pilar se levantou por fim enfrentando um olhar tomado de desejo do Binho – _sair daquela sala, o mais rapidamente possível, era a solução mais sensata-_ seu coração batia apressadamente como se fosse um relógio descompensado. Pensou se falaria ou não com ele. Talvez seja melhor não alimentar nada que pudesse se arrepender mas...pela história que eles viveram...eles não mereciam tanta indiferença. Mas o que falar? O que dizer?

Binho por sua vez fartou-se de tanta indiferença, pareciam dois estranhos, então abriu a boca mesmo sem saber o quê deveria dizer! Depois, as palavras que saíram dos seus lábios foram

conforme os olhos dela ganhavam algum brilho de vulnerabilidade.

Será que as memórias a afetaram com a mesma intensidade? Será que ela ainda sentia algo por ele? Uma coisa era certa ele não só a amava mas a desejava enlouquecidamente.


End file.
